Summer Rain
by Mystifying Serenity
Summary: "Summer never changed." "It maybe love or something else." "A genius can never walk away from his or her destiny."


_SUMMER RAIN_

The start of a new school year in Seigatsu Academy during spring

The school was filled with Sakura trees and its petals were falling, making a beautiful scene as it dances with the wind as each one falls.

* * *

"Hey Kotarou-san, looks like we have another girl in Seigatsu Academy" Mizushima, the intern teacher said to the one next to him.

"Indeed, looks like we do have a new one. She looks really innocent and cute" Kotarou, the school nurse said and yawns.

"Where? I want to see!" Naoshi, the little homeroom teacher said with excitement and his eyes widened.

"Oy Naoshi! You're finally wearing a suit" said Mizushima jokingly.

"Oy! I was told to wear it you know!" he said and had an annoyed look on his face.

"Oy sensei! Is there a problem?" Kazuki asked.

"Kazuki-kun, you're late!" said Naoshi and gave Mizushima a cold glare.

"Kazuki-kun, looks like we have a new girl in the school" said Kotarou as he continuously watches her.

"Really? Can I see?" He looked at her from behind the curtain and he was amazed of her beauty.

"She looks beautiful and innocent. She will be an inspiration to our school!" Kazuki said proudly.

"What do you mean Kazuki-kun?" Kotarou asked without taking his eyes from her.

"She will be the face of the school, like a muse or a model" he stated.

"And how are you planning to make her that?" Mizushima asked.

"Well I don't know yet, but I'm still choosing the new members of the Student Council and now I found who will be the face of the whole school" said Kazuki and imagining his plans.

"That's not bad, but will she agree?" Naoshi asked.

"It's the President's order, so that means she doesn't have any other choice" Kazuki said confidently.

"Looks like the Ceremony is going to start, you better announce Kazuki now Naoshi" Mizushima said.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do!" Naoshi shouted and walked toward the podium.

"This guy is such a brat sometimes" said Mizushima.

* * *

_A new school, a new start_

She remembered what her father told her before she went off to school.

_Spring is the start of everything._

* * *

As she walks around the school grounds she felt like she was being followed around by someone.

She ran towards a Sakura tree, she looked around and no one was around.

She sat under the tree and admired it beauty.

* * *

_A sudden feeling of being watched._

* * *

She noticed that someone was hiding behind the tree in front of her.

A boy with black shaggy hair with proud purple eyes went towards her.

"Were you following me?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" he said and felt embarrassed.

"It's alright"

"My name is Kinose Azusa, first year of the Space Department. Nice to meet you" he said and bowed.

"My name is Kakimoto Katie, first year of the Space Department. It's nice to meet you too" she said and showed a sweet smile.

* * *

_As the Sakura petals falls to the beating of their hearts, they both felt something new._

_It maybe love or something else_

* * *

Summer is always sunny, never rainy nor cloudy just sunny

This is what she believed every single year, as the season changes and time keeps moving forward everything changes but summer.

"Why is summer always the same?" she said with a timid voice as she looks outside the opened window.

Summer is the season when the temperature turns warmer and people filling the beach and public swimming pools.

"The same old thing again"

She remembered in her head what she said during the first week of summer as she lays down the bathtub filled with water and vanilla essence.

Summer never changed

"I don't understand" she said with a curious voice

She went out of the bathtub and took a towel to dry and cover her body.

She looked in the mirror as she sees her reflection.

She has long and wavy jet black hair until her waist, round purple eyes (which made her look innocent), rosy cheeks, and perfect lips.

She went out of the bathroom and went to her walk-in-closet; she took her Seigatsu Academy summer uniform and her long black stocking and put it on.

Her maid brushed her long and wavy hair as she sits down in front of the mirror and the maid tied her into two twin pigtails with a white ribbon on each side made her pigtails look more wavy and made her look cute.

* * *

"Good Morning" she said with a weak but sweet tone to everyone she passed by the gate of their school.

"Good Morning Katie-chan!" she turned around to know who called her name and she saw a guy running towards her.

"Katie-chan!" he shouted as he dashes towards her, waving his right hand to make her notice him.

"Kinose-kun, good morning" she said cutely and he hugged her.

"Katie-chan, how are you?" he asked as he held her hand.

"I'm fine, thank you Kinose-kun" she replied and smiled.

"Oy Kinose-kun!" shouted by a man running towards them.

"Naoshi-sensei!" they said at the same time.

"Kinose-kun, have you thought about my offer to you?" said the proud teacher.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I won't accept your offer" Kinose said with a cold tone.

"What? But you're fit for it. Come on please accept it" he pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

"I said no! Let's go Katie-chan!" he demanded and pulled her arm but she let go of his hand.

"On behalf of Kinose-kun, I'm sorry for Kinose-kun's disrespect towards you" she apologized to Naoshi and bowed.

"Katie-chan, its nothing you don't need to apologize" said Noashi and rubbed the back of his head because of embarrassment.

"He's right Katie-chan! Let's go we'll be late for class" he demanded and pulled her with all his might.

"Kinose-kun wait! Please let me go!" she pleaded but Kinose didn't listen and kept on walking to their classroom.

"Kinose-kun let me go!" she pleaded and slightly demanded.

He let go of her and leaving an annoyed look on his face.

"What's your problem Kinose-kun? You showed disrespect towards Naoshi-sensei and you didn't apologize!"

"I'm not interest in his offer anyway"

"But you should've been disrespectful towards him and control your pride" putting her free hand on her hips.

"I can't color the world anymore" he said coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. So let's sit down now" he looked at her and smiled.

"Alright then Kinose-kun, how about my hand?" she said and points at her hand being held by Kinose.

"Oh, sorry I forgot" he said as he let go of her hand.

* * *

_Her hands were warm and soft, which made him felt comfortable holding it._

* * *

"Oy Kinose-kun, Kakimoto-chan!" yelled by a guy standing at the end of the classroom and walked closer to them.

"Tsubasa-kun!" said Kinose.

"Good Morning Tsubasa-kun" said Katie as she smiles at Tsubasa and made him chuckle like an old man.

"Good Morning cute kitten" said Tsubasa and takes off his headphones.

"Eh? Cute kitten?" she said and points at herself.

"That's right! That's what I will call you from now on" Tsubasa said proudly and made Kinose put his annoyed face on again.

"Hey Tsubasa-kun, who told you can call her that?" Kinose said with a furious voice.

"Why Kinose-kun is there something wrong about her new nickname?" Tsubasa asked and made Kinose even angrier.

"Hey Katie-chan, say something about him calling you that" he demanded.

"Hm… I like it! Thank you Tsubasa-kun" she said with a gratified feeling and made Tsubasa laugh like his grandfather.

"What! You like it?" said Kinose with disbelief and Katie nodded with a big smile on her face.

_Her smile was beautiful, making him see the world in color_.

"Oy Princess of Seigatsu!" Kazuki called.

"President? Is there something wrong?" she asked

"Ooshirou-kun here wanted ask you if you want to be in the school newspaper" said Kazuki as he points at Ooshirou

"Yes and your beauty will make the readers more interested to read the newspaper" he said as he clicks his camera.

"Me in the school newspaper? Why all of the sudden?" she asked and pointed at herself.

"Well we wanted to write an article about you, because we heard you're very famous in the school" he said as he continuously takes a photo.

"I'll think about, but will you excuse me I have to go now" she excused herself and left the room.

* * *

_Princess of Seigatsu Academy_

The title that was given to her by the Student Council President

* * *

As she walks around outside, someone pulled her arm as she passes by the school garden.

"Kinose-kun! What are you do-" he covered her mouth to prevent from making a sound.

"Shhh! Please be quite or Naoshi-sensei will hear us" he whispered.

They were hiding behind the big green trees and their bodies were very close to each other.

* * *

_They can feel each other's heartbeat._

* * *

"K..Kinose-kun, w... Why are you trying to hide from Naoshi-sensei?" she asked with a trembling tone and felt her heart beating faster and faster because their faces were inches away.

"Noashi-sensei kept on following me like crazy" he said and leaving an annoyed look on his face.

"Why is he looking for you?" she asked and looked at him straight in the eye.

Their eyes met.

As he looked at her gentle eyes, his heart was beating faster and faster and not a single word escaped their mouths.

"Oy! Azusa-kun Kakimoto-chan where are you two?" They broke their stares as heard someone calling.

It was Naoshi-sensei calling them. "Kakimoto-chan! Azusa-kun! Where are you?"

"Katie-chan, follow me and be quiet" he whispered as he took my hand.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as he pulled her and they started running.

As they stopped in front of a big tree and her eyes widened.

"Hey Katie-chan, do you still remember this place?" he asked as he held her hand tightly.

"Yes I do, this is the place where we met" she said walked closer to the tree. "Come Kinose-kun, let's sit down under the tree" she said with a big smile on her face and he followed her.

They both sat next to each other, after a while they started talking about their day, their dreams last night, their deepest secrets, and shared some funny jokes which make them look like couple of idiots.

"Kinose-kun, why was Naoshi-sensei following you?" she asked as she leans closer to him.

"Well, it's he told me to join the Archery Club because he found out that I'm great at it" he said with an annoyed tone.

She chuckled and took his hand "Well, why you didn't accept his offer? You're a genius in Japanese Archery" she said and tries to encourage him to join.

"But I have no interest in it anymore" he said with a disappointed look on his face and he let out a big sigh.

"Why so? You were known to be a genius and I believe you can do anything if you put your heart into it"

"You're right, but it's not my destiny"

"A genius can never walk away from his or her destiny"

After hearing she says those words, he showed a smile and stood up. "Alright, I give up. I'll try to join the Archery club" Having the feeling of defeat in his chest, but in a good way.

"Really! I'm so happy!" she said as she hugs him tight and, they enjoyed the moment.

* * *

"Are you serious! You agreed to my request? That's great! I knew it that you will agree." Naoshi said with joy as he jumps up and down like an idiot.

He stopped jumping and went closer to Azusa. "What made you change your mind Kinose-kun?" he asked with an interested look on his face.

"Nothing, I'm a natural genius anyway, so I have the right to give it a try" Kinose said as he turns his face away from Naoshi.

"Alright then!" Naoshi said as he stood up proudly and pointed at Azusa. "Let's go to the dojo!" he said and led him to the dojo.

"Welcome to the Japanese Archery clubroom" Kanakubo, the president of the archery club, said as he welcomes Naoshi and Azusa.

"So this is the dojo that you use for clubs" Azusa said with a unsatisfied tone and Kanakubo nodded.

"We're sorry that Naoshi-sensei took the trouble to convince you to join" Kanakubo said in an apologetic manner.

"Oy Kanakubo-kun, no need to say that" Naoshi said.

"Can you demonstrate something for me sempai" Kinose said in a respectful manner (well for once in his life)

"Certainly! Tsukiko-chan, please demonstrate something for our guests here" Kanakubo said

"Yes senpai!" Tsukiko, the only girl in the club, said as she positions for the target and fires as she hits the black line near the bull eye.

Kinose and Naoshi were amazed on what she demonstrated. Kinose went to Tsukiko and took her hand.

"Senpai, you were amazing! Can you teach me how to do that!" he pleaded and she nodded.

"Of course, why not Kinose-kun" she said as she smile in front of him.

"Oy! What do you think you're doing?" Miyaji said angrily and the other members tried to hold him back.

"Kanakubo-sempai, can I start my training today?" Kinose asked and Kanakubo agreed to his request.

* * *

After a few days, Kinose has always been spending a lot of time with Tsukiko during lunch and dismissal, which made the students think that they are going out and started spreading rumors.

"Hey Kakimoto-chan!" Tachibanna, her playboy classmate, said as he lays his hand on her desk and leans towards her.

She put down the book that she was reading and looked at him. "What is it Tachibana-kun? Is something wrong?" she asked and saw him smirked.

"Did you hear that Kinose and Yahisa, from second year are going out now?" he said as if it was real.

She gave out a sigh and feeling a little pain in her chest. "How did you know about that?" she asked.

He chuckled as he sat on her desk and crossed his arms. "Everyone already knows, ever since he joined the archery club they became really close, and we all thought that he was after you but it was that Yahisa girl who he was after" he said as he gave out a smirk and held her cheeks.

"Since he is with that Yahisa girl, how's about you going out with me?" he said as he leans closer to her face, but he pushed him away before he could get any closer and he fell down.

"I'm sorry Tachibana-kun but I have to go now" she stood up, took her bento box and went out of the classroom.

* * *

She went around the school to look for Azusa but he wasn't there, she thought that maybe he is at their meeting place, she ran happily to their meeting place and after a while she reached their meeting place.

Her eyes widened as she sees Kinose and Tsukiko sitting under the tree, she hid herself behind the nearby tree and secretly watches them.

"Sempai, do you know why I wanted to join the archery club?"

"Is it because of Naoshi-sensei?" she asked and he shook his head.

"It's because of you; you inspire me to continue my destiny as a natural genius" After Katie heard what he said, she went out of hiding and revealed herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you guys were doing something" she said with a shaky voice and her tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'll leave you two alone now" she dropped the bento box and ran away from them not knowing where to go.

"Katie-chan wait!" he shouted and stood up. "You better follow her Kinose-kun, I think she needs your company" Tsukiko said and he ran after her.

* * *

_The blue sky turned gray and rain started to pour down hard._

* * *

"Katie-chan!" Kinose called as he ran through the heavy rain. "Katie-chan, where are you? Answer me please!" ran around the school to look for her.

Then he went up the roof top, where they always star gaze at night, and found her crying.

"Katie-chan!" he slowly went to her and hugged her tightly. "Katie-chan, I'm sorry"

"Ki.. Kinose-kun, you're such a big idiot!" she buried her face in his chest.

"I know and I'm sorry" he said and they paused

"Kinose-kun, I... I... I Love you!"

"Katie-chan, y.. You love me?" he said with a surprised face and held her cheeks.

"Yes I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world and there is nothing that I would like better than to hold on to you forever."

He gave out a smirk and kissed her lips.

"I love you too Katie-chan, I love you more than anything in the world"

* * *

_A passionate kiss they shared, filled with love not lust, making them understand what love is._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_Everything was cold and wet, but all that they felt was the warm kiss that they shared._

_As they kiss under the heavy rain, the rain suddenly stop and the sky cleared up as it shows a marvelous rainbow._

* * *

After that day, she went to the Student Council office to talk to Kazuki.

"President, I would like to give my answer about the school newspaper" she said and Kazuki was surprised.

He called Ooshirou to tell him the good news and he ran towards her.

"I would love to be in the school newspaper" she said and Ooshirou happily jumped up and down.

"Alright then, can I interview you now princess?" he asked and took out his tape recorder.

"Of course" she said and Ooshirou started to record.

"How does it feel being the second girl here in school?" he asked and points the recorder to her.

"It feels great! Because I'm not the only one different here in school"

"I see, is it ok if I ask you something personal? Because I know everyone here in school wants to know the answer" he said and he gave out a smirk.

"Alright"

"Are you in love with anyone here in school?"

"Yes"

Ooshirou was surprised at her straight answer. "You don't mind if I ask who this lucky guy is."

"Not at all" she said "Then, who is this lucky fellow?" he asked as he points the recorder to her.

"His name is Kinose, Azusa"

She was wrong about summer, summer changes from time to time, it changes the inside not just the outside.

FIN

* * *

Hey guys! New person here in fan fiction ^^ I know you guys like Starry Sky also so I made a fan fiction about my personal character and Kinose, Azusa.

Hope you guys enjoyed =D

Anyways reviews? Any reviews from you readers?


End file.
